One Night Lover
by ryannoels18
Summary: Ashley is the bad-ass extraordinaire, Spencer is the California dreamer. What do these two ladies have in common? How about one lusty alcohol fueled night at a beach house. G!p


Ashley is the badass extraordinaire, Spencer is the California dreamer. What do these two ladies have in common? How about one lusty alcohol fueled night at a beach house.

**Chapter One: Beach Houses and Vodka**

Spencer Carlin was your typical girl next door. She was pretty, smart, funny, and of course blonde. She was the only girl out of two boys in her family which could often work to her advantage but then again it could be a huge stress in her life.

Her family had just recently made the move from small town Ohio to the big LA after her mom was offer a better job and since her father was social worker it wasn't exactly a question if they were moving.

So though she didn't want to move from all her friends and family she really had no choice in the matter especially after her mom and dad had already put a down payment on their house and were in the process of selling their old one. So she packed all her worldly possessions and said goodbye to everyone she loved before heading to their new home.

It had been a year since she moved to LA and though she struggled at first she managed to get the hang of it and soon found her own group of friend. Unlike her brother Glen his status as a basketball player pretty much guaranteed him a seat at the popular table.

But thanks to a little encouragement from her dad she tried out for the cheerleading team and surprisingly made it on her first try. It was actually due to the cheerleading team where she meet her two current best friends Kyla and Madison.

Madison Duarte was the head cheerleader and after a couple of harsh practices they ended up being really good friends and it was because of that friendship she met Kyla. Kyla Davies was the schools drama star and because of her friendship with Madison it only made sense that soon she was best friends with Kyla as well.

So when Kyla threw her annual beach bash Spencer had an automatic invite unlike others who pretty much spent two weeks kissing the brunettes ass so they could come. She had been to enough parties with Kyla and Madison to know that it was going to be fun that's why she practically spent a two whole days trying to decide what she was going to wear.

So after hours and hours of primping, plucking, shaving, and curling she was ready to dance and drink with her two favorite people in the world. And from the racquet Glen was making by her door she knew he was looking for a chance to be deuchbag tonight like most of the jocks were going to be.

"Alright Glen" Spencer yelled rolling her eyes. Glen had the patience of a four year old on sugar high at Disney World. She grabbed her phone off the charger and her making sure everything was there as she headed out the room and downstairs.

"Bout damn time Spencer" Glen whined not even bothering to look at her because he was too busy staring at himself in the mirror. The party officially started an hour ago, but everyone knew that it wasn't going to good until eleven and since it was only eleven thirty she did not understand why he was so pissy about getting there.

"Well I'm ready now so let's go" Spencer replied walking right past him and out of the house.

**At the Beach House:**

Kyla Davies threw the best parties and everyone knew that whether you were invited or not. Her parties had been talking about them for not only days, but weeks. She always had just the right amount of alcohol, music, and people to through the hugest parties of the year.

It wasn't even twelve yet and there were some people already drunk or hooking up possibly both. The music was the loud and the alcohol was endless. Everyone was either dancing, talking, fucking, or throwing up. Although you better be throwing up somewhere far, far away or you would never be invited back to her party or any party she show up to.

So as everyone was getting drunk Kyla was desperately trying to refrain herself from punching someone in the face more specifically trying not punch her ex-boyfriend Aiden in his face.

"Damn Kyla's whose the hottie" Aiden drunkenly asked. He had shown up before anyone hoping to talk the petite brunette into a quickie. Of course she was quick to shut that down but he was still hanging all over in the hopes of sleeping with her tonight.

"That's my sister pervert" Kyla growled punching him in his gut the urge to strong to be ignored. She smirked when a small grimace of pain came across her face.

Not a lot of people knew she had a sister especially the assholes at her school. Ashley Davies was exactly a year older than Kyla and taller as well. The two were close as kids, but after their mom divorce their dad Ashley went to go live with their mother while Kyla stayed with her father.

So the only ones who knew about Ashley were people who went to school with her in elementary or people she was close with who got to meet the girl in the summer or during holiday breaks.

It wasn't like Kyla didn't like her sister. In fact she loved Ashley and considered her not only a sister, but also her best friend. The only thing she didn't like about the dark brunette haired girl was that whenever she was around all the attention and focus was put on the brunette and not Kyla.

Even now everyone was watching the brunette grind up against some random girl on the dance floor when they would all usual be thanking or complementing Kyla. In fact most of the time she would be halfway to stumbling drunk thanks to all the shots people wanted to take with her, but instead she was at most buzzed if not sober.

"You think you could put in a good word for me?" Aiden surprisingly asked. Could he not tell from the glare she was sporting that maybe asking your ex-girlfriend to hook you up with her sister wasn't such a good idea.

"Sure Aiden" the brunette smirked rolling her eyes at his happy expression before walking away.

Aiden had zero to no chance of hooking up with her sister, and it wasn't because she wouldn't allow it. It was because for one her sister was gayer than gay and had been that way ever since she could remember. In fact her sister had never even kissed a guy and from her sister told her it was never going to happen.

Another reason why Aiden would have zero to no chance was because Ashley was born with a special little friend that not many girls had. You see Ashley was born a hermphadite so instead of having a vagina she had a penis and two sets of balls much to her parents and doctors confusion. In fact for the first year of her life Kyla thought she had a brother name Aaron it wasn't until Ashley was five after a blood test that they figured out she was a girl.

So unless Aiden all of sudden began a girl name Adrienne than Ashley wouldn't give him the time of the day, because in Ashley's mind she was gay for the pussy and never even thought about being with a man.

So after leaving the clueless boy by himself Kyla made her way through the hordes of people that were bunched in her family's beach house. Not even bothering to talk to anybody as she headed to the kitchen the makeshift bar of the party.

She poured herself a shot watching everyone have a good time knowing that for as much people that were inside her house there was probably double the amount of people outside the house.

Her parents not only own this house, but also a section of the beach which was the main reason why no one bothered to call the cops on the hundreds of teenagers on the property. The house was close to being secluded as possible in LA which was the main reason why Kyla's parties almost always at her beach house.

Taking another look around the party she noticed the slim population of geeks and nerds here, and it wasn't because she loved a charity case. Most of the jocks would invite a nerd and assigned them to be the designated driver so they could get drunk as much as possible and the nerds could live out their dream of being invited to her party.

She didn't like when random people who weren't invited showed up especially if they weren't hot, nor if they didn't have a couple of bottles with them. In fact whenever some random showed up the jocks would always having fun throwing them out of course not before punching them a couple of times so they got the message to show up again unless they were invited.

"Kyla!" the brunette heard someone yell bringing her out of her thoughts. She smiled once she saw who was screaming her name. Madison Duarte was her oldest best friend and just who she needed at the moment.

She watched her friend push through the crowd looking nothing short of sexy tonight. Madison was a hot blooded Latina with hazelnut eyes, long rich golden hair, and curves that could turn the heads of any guy or girl in the world. The girl was hot not only for her age, but for anyone's age.

"Thank god you're here Maddy" Kyla sighed wrapping the girl up in a strong hug.

"What's wrong chica?" Madison question her hazelnut eyes turning to quick fire looking around for the person she would have to beat up tonight for pissing off her girl.

"Nothing Maddy" Kyla laughed trying to quell the fire the Latina was bound to start. "Just the fact that Aiden is being an ass and Ashley is here stealing all my thunder" she quickly added.

"Well we all know Aiden is a huge fucking asshole" Madison replied. She had to admit Aiden was handsome, but the guy was a grade one asshole. Him and Kyla were together for almost two years and during that time he cheated on her so many times she lost count.

No matter what she or anybody said Kyla refuse to believe that her precious boyfriend was cheating on her even when Aiden would blatantly flirt with other girls in front of her face. The boy had no respect for his girlfriend or anyone else, but himself.

It wasn't until she caught him in bed with a cheerleader from one of their rival schools that she finally decided to dump his two timing ass.

"And when did Ash come back?" the Latina asked finally catching onto the last thing she said. She looked around for her other favorite brunette in the room not surprise to find said brunette all up on some girl who was probably going to end up being her new flavor of the night or week if the girl was lucky.

There was no doubt that Ashley was a ladies woman who often could and did charm her pants into any girl as much as possible. Because she was friends with Kyla for so long she was one of the few outside of the Davies family that knew about Ashley.

The only time they ever hanged out was during holidays and during the summer for a couple of weeks much to Kyla's disappointment. Madison knew that Kyla often missed her crazy outgoing sister and since they lived so far apart it wasn't strange for them to go weeks without talking sometimes months.

"Her and mommy are back in LA for good" Kyla answered grabbing her friends hand and leading her to the counter where a variety of liquor decorated the counters some empty and some not even opened yet. Of course they had a keg going in the living room along with one outside since there was no good party without at least one keg.

"And now you're afraid she's going to take all the attention away from you" Madison guessed mixing herself a drink.

"No" Kyla pouted to the Latinas amusement.

"Yes" Madison insisted. "But girl don't worry you know Ashley could care less about any of these people in this house or at the school" she added.

"I know" Kyla said with a long sigh downing two shots of Vodka. Ashley wasn't your preppy raw-raw cheerleader. She tended to take more after their dad the legendary Raife Davies with her love of fast cars, loud music, and loose women. She was the badass of the two with Kyla being a straight theatre student and Ashley being your leather jacket serial detention student. "But it still pisses me off" she added.

"That's why I'm here chica" Madison yelled. "Spencer is on her way and all three of us are going to drink, dance, and hopefully get laid tonight" she smirked pouring both of them some more shots.

"Well Madison you're always welcome in my pants" Glen lascivious grinned as both him and his sister walked up to the duo.

"Not even in your dreams Carlin" Madison growled ignoring the blonde boy and bringing Spencer into a hug.

"Maddy are you already drunk?" Spencer asked a large smile on her face. Out of the three of them Madison was the hard partier always willing to dance and drink whenever the opportunity came a knocking. The girl just loved having fun and whether they were at a party, chilling at the house, or in the middle of the classroom she was bound to have a good time.

"No, but know that you're here I can get started" the Latina replied pouring all of them shots.

"What about me after all I am your favorite Carlin" Glen said putting both arms around Kyla and Madison much to their disgust. Sure Glen was cute, but he was an ass ninety-five percent of the time and just like with Aiden it was a huge turn off.

"Get lost Glen" All three girls said pushing the boy away from them to his embarrassment. Like the ass who was known to be he quickly shrugged it off and began his quest for the unlucky girl that would sleep with him.

"Alright chica's tonight it's all about us and by the end of the night were either going to be drunk, laid, or exhausted from all the dancing comprende?" Madison said lifting the shot glass in the air.

"Comprende" Kyla and Spencer agreed as they touched their shot glasses before quickly downing the hard liquor.

"Doing shots without me Kyla" a husky voice said interrupting their little moment. Kyla rolled her eyes recognizing that distinct voice as her lovely sister Ashley.

Spencer turned around to meet the person with the husky voice surprise to see a girl, but not just any girl. This girl had curly dark brown hair, golden colored eyes, and a body to lust at forever. She could easily pass for the hottest thing not just at this party, but at their, school, or on the street.

Her tight lean body was on full display thanks to the tight skinny jeans and short tank top she was sporting. Spencer had the sudden urge to take her hand and rub it against the brunettes hard abs just to see if they if they felt as amazing as they looked.

What brought Spencer out of her trance was the loud high pitch squeal Madison let out before almost tackling this sexy stranger.

"Never Ash" Kyla grinned pouring her sister a shot rolling her eyes at Madison's reaction. Ashley and Madison were so close that sometimes they seemed like sisters so if Kyla missed Ashley then Madison did as well.

"Hey Maddy" Ashley grinned after regaining her balance.

"Ashley Davies in person I must be dreaming" Madison smirk her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck to Spencer's surprise.

"Madison Duarte in person I must be in a nightmare" Ashley replied.

"Smartass" the Latina giggled hitting the girl in her chest.

"Here you go ash" Kyla interrupted passing her sister a triple shot of Jack watching the brunette down it like it was water. Of course Ashley was a pro when it came to anything that involved alcohol or more specifically Jack Daniels.

Kyla rolled her eyes as Madison shamelessly flirted with her sister. She was use to the dynamic her sister and her best friend had with each other. They weren't just close friends but occasional fuck buddies and she wouldn't be surprise if by the end of the night she was trying to ignore the loud Spanish curses that would come from her sisters room.

"Spence this is my sister Ashley, Ashley this is my best friend Spencer" Kyla introduced interrupting the two.

"Hi" Spencer shyly waved.

"Hi beautiful" Ashley charismatically smiled separating from Madison her focus now all of sudden on the sweet looking blonde in front of her.

"Come on chica's were going to dance" Madison randomly yelled grabbing Spencer and Kyla's hand. "You to Ash" she ordered leaving no room for argument.

"Of course Madison" Ashley nodded. "But first let me get another drink" she added before watching the three walk towards the crowded dance floor her eyes locked on the gorgeous blonde that was with them.

Though she had a reputation Ashley was going to keep a low-key tonight. Sure she danced with some of the girls, but it was almost one and she still hadn't hook up with anybody which was something new for her. Usually she would have already hooked up with some girl and would now be on her way to her second, but after meeting Spencer she was determine to have the girl impaled on her dick by the end of the night.

Ignoring the guys around her and shooting flirtatiously smiles at the girls she pour herself two shots before heading to the dance floor. She hadn't had that much to drink and didn't like to get blackout drunk like some of the horny teenagers around her seemed to be doing.

Making her way to the dance floor she headed straight for the three girls in the middle of the dance floor strategically getting right behind Spencer.

Sure Madison was hot and on any given day she would be all over the curvy Latina, but tonight she wanted the gorgeous blonde and if she had her way the girl would want her too.

"Get it Spencer" Madison yelled backing the blonde up so she was dancing on Ashley.

Ashley smirked sending the Latina a thankful wink before wrapping her arms around the blondes waist and grinding herself up against the girl.

"You owe me" Madison mouth before finding her own hottie to dance with. She didn't mind the fact that Ashley was trying to get with Spencer to be honest she would be surprise if she didn't. Ashley loved blondes especially ones like Spencer and seeing as she was a best friends with both of them, and an occasional fuck buddy to one of them she had no qualms with hooking them up.

"You look beautiful tonight" Ashley whispered her husky voice growing deeper as the blonde grinded against her girth in every sweet way imaginable. Who knew the little blonde had such seductive moves.

"Thank you" Spencer whispered a cold shiver running across her body as Ashley's sweet lips ghosted across her ear. Being best friends with Madison and Kyla she wasn't normally so shy especially since her two best friends were probably the two most outgoing people out there, but there was something about Ashley that caused that little town Ohio girl to come out instead of the confident blonde she grew to become in the past year.

"Your very welcome beautiful" Ashley grinned turning the blonde around so they were facing each other grinding their cores rubbing against each other in the sweetest torture.

Now that they were crotch to crotch Spencer took notice of the large bulge rubbing against her and after piecing it together she could do nothing but gasp in pleasure and shock.

Since she was in LA this wasn't the first time she meet a lesbian nor dance with one. So she knew that Ashley must have been packing tonight in hopes of getting laid.

"You feel that babe" Ashley whispered grinding harder so there was no mistaking what was down there.

"Strap-on?" Spencer asked her darken eyes locked on the lust filled ones of Ashley causing the brunette to laugh.

"No sweet cheeks that's one hundred percent of real dick" the brunette growled thrusting her hips harder.

"Oh god" spencer moaned throwing her head back at the brunettes word. "C-can I?" she asked moaning louder as Ashley's hard dick rubbed against her jean covered clit.

"Baby you can do anything you want" Ashley purred.

Spencer smiled before nervously placing her hands on the hem of Ash's jeans before slowly slipping it down to caress the pulsing bulge that was fighting to escape the brunette's tight bottoms.

"Oh god" Ashley moaned her head falling into the crook of Spencer's neck as the blonde now with more confidence began to squeeze and rub the bulge. The brunette buried her head in the blonde's neck small whimpers escaping her mouth every now and then.

"Shit" Spencer gasped as the brunette sweet lips started to lay hot kisses up and down her neck.

"Why don't we go somewhere private?" Ashley asked sucking on the girls earlobe.

Spencer thought about it for a couple of seconds before nodding her head. Ashley grinned holding on to the blondes hand before leading her through the hordes of hormonal teens and making her way up the stairs and towards her room.

Before they could even make it all the way to her room the two were locked into a passionate kiss thanks to the fire that was burning inside them. With her lips stuck on the blondes Ashley blindly found her way to her room both of them stumbling inside.

"God you're so hot" Ashley groaned pulling away from the girls sweet lips.

"I want you more than I have ever wanted someone Ashley" spencer moaned as they grinding against the door. She was never this quick to jump in the bed with some random stranger in fact she had a three month rule, and she couldn't believe that after one dance she was ready to rip all the brunettes' clothes off her and fuck her brains out.

Taking initiative Ashley locked the door before picking up Spencer both of them letting out long moans when there centers touch after the blonde wrapped her legs around the brunettes lithe waist.

They quickly crashed on the bed in a quick fight to see who could take off their clothes the fastest the need be with each other getting to be too much.

After a couple of minutes Spencer was spread out bare on the silk black sheets much to Ashley's enjoyment who only had one pair of cotton briefs stopping her from being naked herself.

"God your huge" Spencer moaned reaching out and touching the huge tent the brunette was sporting her shyness mysteriously gone in place was a confident women who wasn't afraid to get what she wanted, and what she wanted was the brunette.

Ashley could do nothing but moan as the blonde gave her an improntu hand job. Spencer sat up till she was face to face with Ashley crotch making sure that she didn't get poked in the eye by the hard shaft standing at full mast.

"God babe" Ashley moaned resting one of her hands on top of the blondes. She was experienced enough to know where this was heading. Her suspicions were proven correct when the blondes hands slowly pulled down her boxer giggling as Ashley's hard dick flopped out her boxers with a vengeance bouncing up and down for a couple seconds.

Spencer was entranced by the large dick a breath away from her mouth. She wasn't a virgin, but even the guys she previously dated and had sex with where never this big. Ashley was probably pushing double digits and was oh so thick that she didn't know if she had the ability to wrap her lips around such a huge thing.

Her small hands wrapped around the base smirking when Ashley let out a loud groan and a small drop of pre-cum slowly dribbled from the girls large appendage. With an evil smirked she teasingly brushed her tongue against the large tip just enough so that Ashley released an even louder moan, but nothing to get her really going.

"Please beautiful" Ashley begged. "Suck me!" she groaned as one of the blondes hands started to fondle her swollen balls.

"I thought we were doing that" Spencer smirked not even waiting for the brunette to come up with a response before she had her lips around the girls hot tip sucking like a champ in little no seconds.

Ashley's hands clamped down on the blondes scalp desperately trying to refrain from thrusting her hips into the blondes face. She knew better than anybody that she was beyond average and a lot of girls needed a little bit of time before they were able to deep throat her the way she liked it let alone take all of it down her throat.

"Mm" Spencer moaned causing Ashley to shiver as the blonde took another two inches of her down her throat. Great now she only had eight more to go.

"God Spencer" Ashley moaned as the blonde slowly took her inch by inch moaning every now and then one hand pumping her shaft while another caressed her swollen balls. It was until the blonde had seven inches down that she notice it began to take her toll on her, but that was way more that Ashley predicted she would be able to take.

So the blonde gave the best head she could using many of the tips Madison and Cosmopolitan have told her to get the brunette to come. It took about five minutes before she felt a burst of cum shoot out of Ashley's tips and into her mouth swallowing as much as she could, but since the girl seemed to exceed the odds when it came to size it was only given that she would have just as much cum to exceed the average as well.

"Baby you look so hot" Ashley moaned watching as the blonde tried desperately to swallow her load only for some of it to spill out of her mouth and drip down on her naked body and the silk sheets that surrounded them. After making sure Spencer swallow as much of her cum she possibly could she pulled out of the talented girls mouth smirking when the girls swollen lips were coated in her juice.

"You have a huge load" Spencer informed to both of their amusement.

"I know" Ashley smirked stroking herself back to full attention moaning as the blonde helped. There was going to be no sleep for anyone in this room tonight only screams and orgasms. "Lay back babe" the brunette ordered softly removing the girls hands.

Spencer nodded laying back on the bed her legs spread apart as Ashley stood between them her dripping core on full show. Ashley laid between her thighs softly caressing the smooth skin her darken eyes locked on the blondes wet pussy.

She wanted nothing more but to sheath herself deep inside the blondes core, but she needed to make sure that Spencer was wet enough to take on her size or there would be more pain than pleasure tonight.

She gripped her legs throwing them on top of her shoulder before diving deep in the girls thighs her lips caressing the blondes clit getting a taste of the fresh juice the blonde had to offer.

"Jesus fuck!" Spencer yelled as Ashley's cool tongue assaulted her hot core. All it took was a couple of licks and she knew Ashley was no beginner and soon it wasn't long before she cumming with a loud scream.

"Mm you taste so good babe" Ashley moaned lapping up the girl's hot juice before kissing her way up the blonde's body. She spent a little time on the girls perk nipples making sure that by the end of the night every patch of skin on the blonde body would be more than accounted for by her tongue.

"Ashley I need you inside me" Spencer moaned as the brunettes sweet lips assaulted her harden nipples.

"Say please" Ashley smirked lifting her hips a little bit and placing the tip of her penis at the blondes opening. Being the natural tease she was she slowly grinded her tips against the girls hole creating a delirious friction for both of them.

"Please!" Spencer begged her hips quickly matching the brunette's in hopes that the brunette would slip her hard dick inside her.

"Mm your wish is my command" Ashley growled thrusting all ten inches inside the heated silk depths of the blonde both of them voicing their relief in loud moans. Spencer never had something so big, hot, and hard deep inside her and though it was stretching her to new limits it. She didn't mind since that little bit of pain was adding to huge amounts of pleasure she was in the middle of feeling.

Ashley's eyes rolled in the back of her head as her hard shaft was met with the liquid heat of the blond. She was giving the girl a little bit of time to adjust to her size, but that didn't mean she didn't mind being buried up to the hilt in the blondes pussy.

"Move" spencer commanded lifting her hips up a little. Ashley smirked kissing the girl in hot passionate kiss as she slowly slipped out of the blonde until just her tip was in and slamming back inside. Since the blonde seemed so eager to be fuck tonight Ashley was going to do just that.

This action was met with the blondes encourage scream obviously begging for more and Ashley could of sworn she was a giver in the past life. So she gave the blonde her best quickly pulling out of the girls wet pussy and slamming back in the loud smacking of her balls against the blondes ass accompany them.

"Yes!" Spencer yelled as her nails dug into the brunettes back her legs locked tightly around the girl's waist begging for more and that's exactly what she got. Ashley sped up her thrust wrecking sweet havoc on the blonde's tight pussy her tip harassing the girls g-spot every time she slid all ten hard inches inside.

It wasn't long before she felt herself falling over the edge cumming around the large shaft a loud scream accompanying her as her nails clawed down Ashley's back seeking something to anchor her from the immense amount of pleasure that was filling her pores as she flew off the edge into an glorious orgasm.

Ashley gasped after feeling the hot juices of the blonde surround her core her tight pussy clamped down on her meat practically suffocation her dick, but that didn't quell the lust she had for the blonde so she continued her thrust not minding the loud screams that were coming from up under her.

No in fact she grabbed the blondes thighs threw them over her shoulder and continued the assault on the blonde's pussy delving deeper into her wet depths. And if you thought Spencer was loud before she was definitely not shy about voicing her opinion of the new angle.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Spencer screamed her nails digging into the sheets pulling them off the bed desperately trying to breathe as she was fucked into another orgasm and pretty soon another one.

After the third one Ashley knew that it wouldn't be long before she came and since they didn't think to put on a condom on and there was no way she was going willing to cum in Spencer even though everything in her body was telling her to drop her loud inside the tight blonde.

But she knew the risk so she did the next best thing. She pulled out quickly wrapping around her hand around her shaft working herself to climax and spilling her load all over the blonde.

"Oh god" Spencer gasped laid out spread eagle on the bed her chest heaving as her lungs begged for air and her body twitch every few second thanks to the small tremors that still seem to be running rampant thanks to the three orgasms.

"Your fucking amazing" she wheezed.

"I know" Ashley cockily smirked quickly growing hard as her eyes locked on the gorgeous blonde spread out covered in her seed. She couldn't help the swell of pride that consumed her seeing the petite girl cover in her sperm.

Spencer was right she did have a huge load and now that load was covering the blonde like sheer blanket. It was on her stomach, thighs, breast, hell there was even some of it on the girls face and hair much to the brunette's enjoyment.

"God you have the stamina of a horse" spencer laughed after catching her breath. She was looking at the large appendage that just gifted her with the best orgasms she ever had amazed that it was now back to its proud hard stance.

"I know baby" Ashley smirked before slipping two fingers into the blondes dripping pussy causing the girl to jerk in pleasure biting hard on her lip to stop the loud expletives that were fighting to come out.

"Shit Ash" Spencer gasped her head thrown back as she clamped down on the sheets when the brunette added another finger. She was probably going to die tonight thanks to what the tall girl was doing to her, but she was more than okay with that.

"Mm" Ashley moaned slowly pulling her fingers out before sucking on them loving the taste of sweet blonde. She knew that every girl taste different some were sweet, some spicy, and some damn right nasty, but the blonde had to be the best thing she ever had in her mouth.

Spencer was like some hybrid mix of spice and honey. She was so sweet, but it was a hot sweet a kind of sweet taste that made your mouth burn but was too good for you to stop lapping it up.

"I'm not even close to being done with this pussy" the brunette promised cupping the girls hot core knowing she was just as ready for anything and everything she was willing to give.

Ashley gripped the blonde's small hips quickly turning her around and pulling her up to her knees before burring herself deep inside the blonde all in one quick motion laughing when she was meet with Spencer's loud scream.

"Oh god!" the blonde yelled her head thrown back as Ashley gripped her sweaty long locks thrusting roughly and deep inside her soaked core. Her body arched almost painfully as the brunette continued her relentless assault on her pussy not even thinking to stop until she had the girl screaming her name at least two more times.

And seeing as Spencer was always one to exceed too someone's expectations she didn't just yell it two times she yelled it four as Ashley's dick slipped out till she was almost empty only to pound back in a second later.

It was quick, hard, and god it had her cumming for what seemed like hours.

"Holy shit!" Ashley groaned delving deep inside one more time before pulling out to spurt her seed on the blonde's tight back side covering the girl once again to both of their amusements.

The brunette let go of Spencer causing the blonde to crash onto the bed head first before she joined her right along. They were beyond exhausted and to be honest Spencer didn't think she could go another round without passing out in sheer exhaustion.

"Thank you" Spencer mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

"No thank you" Ashley murmured before falling asleep her arm thrown over the blondes waist gripping her tight and keeping her secure.

If they had managed to stay up for another hour they would have notice the sun peeking up between the curtains as the day slowly started.

**AN: Hey guys here the long awaited first chapter. For those who submitted ideas I thank you and want you to know that I probably would be writhing one-shots still so keep on submitting ideas you can even PM ones.**

**For my other stories I just finished my first year of college and it's been pretty hectic, but I'm slowly starting to get the swing of things and look forward to enjoying the summer with more chapters written. This is exactly what I need since I've struggling with a bad case of writers block for ASP, but I feel I like I made a breakthrough and you guys and the next story I plan to update is ASP.**

**Thank you and be sure to tell me what you thought about the story!**


End file.
